efedshistoryfandomcom-20200216-history
IWTMania V: When Worlds Collide
IWTMania V: When Worlds Collide is a professional wrestling pay-per-view event produced by Royal Wrestling Kingdom & Internet Wrestling Titles. It took place on April 14th, 2017, at the Amway Center in Orlando, Florida. This event marks the first time RWK produced a show outside of the UK. It is the fifth event under the IWTMania '''chronology. Eight professional wrestling matches were scheduled on the event's card. In the main event, Dat Kid defeated Aids Johnson. During the match, Dat Kid defeated Aids Johnson, after hitting Dat Kill, followed by a Frog Splash for the pinfall. The match also featured an appearance from IWT legends Alias & Frank The Jock. The event received overall positive reviews from fans and critics alike. Production '''Background IWTMania is IWT flagship event and is the main show held regularly every year. However in 2017 IWT began the process of closing it's doors and it was apparent that the company would be shut down before IWT Mania V. Until RWK stepped in and reached an agreement with IWT which was to help them produce the final show, which would feature talent from IWT & RWK, also a unification bout to determine the last ever IWT World Champion. Even though the event is apart of the IWT chronology, it is also apart of RWKs 2017 PPV events. Event Preliminary Matches The event opened with a quick run-down of the event's upcoming matches by the RWK broadcast team, James O'Connell, Vincent Baker and for one night only Sven, IWT's main commentator. In the opening, there was also various video packages featuring RWK & IWT stars making a statement in relation to their matches. Finally, the show was laced with fireworks in order to hype up the crowd for the night ahead. In the opening match of the night, Michael Kelly faced Steve Frosting & Lennon Mclntyre in a triple threat match. During the match, Frosting hit Mclntyre with the death by chocolate, followed by locking in a submission on Mclntyre. Kelly used this as a moment of opportunity, as he hit Frosting with the Desti-knee and quickly pinned Mclntyre for the win. Following the opening match, the arena lights dim out as a short video is played on the titantron. The video reveals a man in an abandoned warehouse talking about his troubled life and his goal to become a professional wrestler. The man speaks about his passion to become the workers champion and represent all the people around the world, once the video is complete the commentary team reveal the new signee to be, Kameron Kalmar. In the second match of the night, The Black Heart Brotherhood (Odin & Azrael) face rEvolution (Brad Adams & Victor Sokolova). During the match, Azrael held down a groggy Victor Sokolova, as Odin hit the Valk Curbstomp on his unprotected head, Azrael then pinned Sokolova for the victory. In the third match of the night, Aaron Harrows faced Vitor Mata in a Last Man Standing Match. During the match, Mata locked in The Mata Lock and held it in until Harrows passed out, Harrows didn't meet the count of 10 and therefore Vitor Mata was the victor. Following the third match, the RWK fans were introduced to the new owner of the company Josh Reed. Reed spoke about how he has always been a fan of wrestling and it's been his dream to own a promotion. Reed said his a fan first and can be a pretty goofy guy, but he knows how to run a business. In the fourth match of the night, El Pecador faced Archangel in a singles match for the RWK European Championship. During the match, Pecador hit Archangel with The Sinners Whirlwind, followed by a pinfall, to retain his RWK European Championship. In the fifth match of the night, Ryan Vendetta faced Tyler Keenan in a Hell in a Cell match. After an absolutely brutal match, Ryan Vendetta grabbed Tyler Keenan by the hair and pulled him into a sloppy small package. The referee looked confused for a second, followed by doing a 3 count with both of his hands. Following the count, several referees came down and crowned Keenan as the winner, while other referees crowned Vendetta as the winner. Due to a decision not being reached, the new owner Josh Reed made his way down to the ring and attempted to resolve the problem. Reed had the footage shown on the titantron, followed by deciding he couldn't tell who's shoulders were up, ruling the match a draw. Following the fifth match, the RWK fans are introduced to a new signee the 'Punk Rock Princess' Nova in a short video promo. The video showed Nova walking through an old run-down town, discussing her fight with addiction and loss. Nova concluded by talking about how tough she is to beat those things and that pro wrestling runs in the family. Nova will debut soon. In the sixth match of the night, Nick (IWT) faced Spawn (World) in a singles match to unify the IWT Championship & the World Heavyweight Championship. During the match, Nick defeated Spawn in quick fashion, after hitting two Snapmare Drivers on Spawn for the win. Nick became the last ever World Heavyweight Champion and opened the possibility for a unification match with the RWK Crown Jewel Champion at the next show. In the seventh match of the show, Torunn Shock © faced KJ Kidd in a singles match for the RWK Crown Jewel Championship. During the match, Odin attempted to sway the victory towards Torunn, after the referee was knocked down, but KJ was able to stop Odin with a belly to belly suplex, followed by hitting the KJ Driver on Torunn. A replacement referee ran down to the ring and counted the three count, crowning KJ Kidd the new RWK Crown Jewel Champion. Before the main event, the camera showed footage of various IWT stars talking about the importance of Dat Kid & Aids Johnson. These stars included longtime commentator Sven, Ace, Senhor Perfect, Alias, and Jonathan. The crowd begins to chant 'This is Awesome' as the lights dim down for the main event to begin. Main Event In the main event of the night, Dat Kid faced Aids Johnson in a singles match. During the match, Dat Kid defeated Aids Johnson, after hitting Dat Kill, followed by a Frog Splash for the pinfall. The match also featured an appearance from IWT legends Alias & Frank The Jock. Results